1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of grouting formations. The method is useful for stabilizing and strengthening soil and rock formations as well as underground structures associated with buildings, tunnels and dams. The invention also relates to a composition suitable for use in the method of the invention. The method and composition of the invention are particularly useful for preventing permeation of water and therefore are especially useful in grouting dam curtains and containing and stabilizing hazardous wastes including nuclear waste material. Also, the method and composition of the invention are particularly useful for grouting porous gas--and petroleum--bearing formations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present method utilizes a MICROFINE (ultrafine ground) slag as a component of an economical grouting composition having an excellent combination of properties for the above-mentioned uses. It has earlier been proposed in D. W. Moller, H. L. Minch, J. P. Welsh, "Ultrafine Cement Pressure Grouting to Control Ground Water in Fractured Granite Rock" ACI Proceedings, SP 83-8, Fall Convention, Kansas City, 1983, and in W. J. Clarke, "Performance Characteristics of Microfine Cement", ASCE preprint 84-023, Geotechnical Conference, Atlanta, May 14-18, 1984, (the disclosures of both of these publications being incorporated herein by reference), to use ultrafine ground cement for underground strengthening and water control. The cement proposed for such use was a co-ground combination of slag and portland cement having fineness properties of a specific surface area of 8,880 cm.sup.2 /g and a grain size of about 50% of particles below about 4 micrometers.
The use of more finely divided slag having a specific surface area greater than 9,500 cm.sup.2 /g in a composition for sealing, stabilizing and strengthening formations is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,183 granted on Aug. 2, 1988 to the present applicant, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Forss U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,912 issued on Dec. 22, 1981, describes the activation of slag by use of an accelerator comprising sodium hydroxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,119 granted on Jan. 30, 1990 to the present applicant, (the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference), describes dispersants useful for ultrafine ground slag grouting compositions.
"Worldwide Cementing Practices", Dwight K. Smith, 1991, American Petroleum Institute, Johnston Printing Company, Dallas, Tex.; "Well Cementing", Erik, B. Nelson, 1990, Elsevier Science Publishers, Amsterdam; and "Cementing", Dwight K. Smith, 1990, Society of Petroleum Engineers, New York, the disclosure of all three of these publications being incorporated herein by reference, disclose techniques for cementing wells and gas--and oil--bearing formations, especially the use of portland cement for such purposes and cement additives.